A Thousand Years
by Her-lips-are-strangers
Summary: "I have died everyday, waiting for you"  Wemma! SongFic; Short Chapters T T
1. All Along I believed I Would Find You

**I don't own Glee, or the characters, I also did not make money off of this. Its purely fanmade.**

**A/N: Also, this is like my own little storyline for Will and Emma.**

Will rolled his eyes as he seen Terri come down the hallways of McKinley. He had just finished his peanut butter jelly sandwich with Emma before going to meet the kids for Glee rehearsal. "What are you doing here Terri?" he asked immediately stopping in front of her; he was going to ignore her as if she was a ghost, but he knew that would cause more of a scene than he intended. "Why wont you realize Will that you're making a big mistake?" She asked. He inhaled; rolling his eyes again. "Can you just leave? I'm late for Glee rehearsal" He said, trying to walk past her; but She just stepped in front of him. "What does she have that I don't have?" Terri almost yelled. Will turned and looked at her with a angry glare; "Me, Terri, now goodbye" He said to her before storming off.

_Why cant she just get the idea? _He thought to himself and grunted; opening the doors to his kids. "Hey Mr. Schue!" They almost all yelled in Unison. "Hey kids! Now today, what we are going to learn; is to put emotion into your songs. I've noticed Finn, you don't put much... emotion.. now don't get me wrong, you are all amazing singers and dancers. But.. some of you just _lack _the emotion into it" He said, as he began to write in big letters: ** E-M-O-T-I-O-N **On the white board in back. "Mr. Schue I really don't think this applies to me. I take my singing and acting very seriously, but I do agree, Finn has been sluggish and that effects my performance too- no offense" Rachel smiled. Finn squinted his eyes, "None..taken?" He said questionably. "Look, Rachel, you may be able to act the part, but sometimes you need to _feel _it too. Now I want you guys to go home and practice this. Find a song that you can sing to, and feel what they're feeling. Weather it's hurt, love, anguish" He told them, then proceeded on with the lesson.

_Ten or so minutes after Glee rehearsal._

_**Knock Knock. **_

Emma looked up at her glass doors and smiled as she seen the love of her life walk through them. "Oh, Will! I just wanted to see you!" She smiled. "I was walking by when you were telling the kids about their lesson, and it got me to thinking; So if you wouldn't mind, could you meet me in the auditorium after Glee club tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded with a big smile "Sure, you have a song to sing?" he replied. She nodded Shyly in return; "I also want you to sing it with me. But it's a surprise.. You might already know the song, its rather popular amongst teenaged girls" She smiled standing up. He nodded. "Of course Em. Want me to walk you to your car?" He asked. She nodded. "Can you wait at the front door? I have to pack up a few things still" He nodded, then left her room.

Running into Terri just around the corner. "Come on Will, She's not even experienced like I am, like you are" She said cupping his cheeks trying to look in his eyes, to see if she could break him. "Terri, you lied to me about something really important, extremely important, you think I'm going to forgive you for that? No" He said pulling her soft hands off of his face. "Will..I'm getting help for it, I'm trying my best, see?" She told him, pulling out her medication bottle. He shook his eyes and shrugged. "I don't care, leave"

Emma turned around the corner "Im ready to-oh" Her smile immediately dropped once she seen Terri, who just glared at her. "Goodbye Will" She smiled sweetly, as if the conversation went the way she wanted; then left. Emma immediately turned to Will with a hurt expression. "Nothing happened, she's just being herself" He rolled his eyes, then smiled taking Emma's arm. "Lets go then." then he proceeded to walk her to her car. Opening the drivers seat for her to let her in. "Thank you Will, you will remember to come see me tomorrow at the auditorium, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes Emma, I promise. I'll call you tonight as a reminder for myself" He was really just using that as a excuse, He just wanted her to be the last voice he heard before he went to sleep.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. Then gave him her innocent smile like she always does. "Promise?" She asked. He laughed and nodded; it was hard not to smile when they were both together. They felt butterflies when their eyes connected, and sparks when their lips touched. She got goose bumps when he'd just gently touch her arm, or caress her cheek.

Starting to walk away he remembered something, turning on his heels he yelled to her; "Hey Em, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning!" She rolled down her window and nodded. "Alright! I'll iron you some bacon!" was her reply. William nodded "Be safe!" was their last exchange of words before she drove home. They could have been their all day; smiling and saying words that were redundant. _They were a perfect match _and just about everyone who knows the two, knows this.

They weren't actually dating-dating, well, it wasn't official yet, though that's the impression he gave Terri just to leave him alone. He is hoping, _praying _to god that she didn't hear Emma's plans for tomorrow so she could come to ruin it by being there. He was rather excited, and anticipating; if its a duet she wants to sing about what they're learning in rehearsal, maybe he should bring the Glee kids to see an example.


	2. I'll Love You For A Thousand More

Will knocked on Emma's door early in the morning. She opened the door almost immediately, as if she knew he was outside of her house. "Come in! I just got done with breakfast" She smiled brightly. "Thanks" He said, coming inside and shutting the door. Looking at what she was wearing, it was a bright yellow top, with a darker yellow skirt. Her earrings were in the shape of hearts; He smiled warmly to himself once he seen those. He got those for her last year for her thirty second birthday, and she has only wore them on special occasions, she didn't want to lose them. God knows what kind of anxiety attack she would go through if she lost a gift _Will Schuester _gave her.

Once in the kitchen she sat down in her chair, it was a small round kitchen table; since she lived all alone. It was a normal _very clean _house. His plate had two eggs on it, and bacon strips. They were aligned so it looked like a smiley face. It was so cute how she did things. She could even make something so weird, so cute. Thats just the type of woman Emma was. Starting on the bacon first, he looked down at his plate, but she didn't take her eyes off of him as she ate. "So.. what song is it?" He asked. "I can't tell you" She immediately said afterwards. "Well how am I supposed to sing it with you, if I don't know it?" He asked. She didn't really think that far ahead, but she needed it to be a surprise. "I'll give you the lyrics when we get in the auditorium, and I'll sing the first verse, than you can join in whenever you'd like" She smiled happily. "Don't worry, it'll be great" She nodded. "Do you mind if I bring the Glee kids to watch it too? It would be a great example" He asked. She nearly choked on the bacon she was cutely nibbling on. "But..uhm.. Okay" She forced a smile, _now _she was even more nervous than before.

He expected it to be a friendly song, about the two of them. But Emma... she was thinking much differently on the matter; but it'll make him happier possibly if they were there to witness it.. though she was now scared to death she might mess up. "Well, we should get going before we're late; I'll clean up when we get home, alright?" He asked. _We, home? _she felt like they were a married couple now. Standing up; she eyeballed the plates with a urge to wash them right then and there. Taking a deep breath she nodded, then smiled big."Lets go"

Hours passed and Will was pacing back and fourth in Glee club, waiting for the kids to arrive. They were going to practice on their songs of choice until Glee ended, and it was time to go to the auditorium with Emma. As the kids poured in Mr. Schue was all smiles, he's actually been smiling ever since they got into the school. "Why are you so excited Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked as she sat down; with a equally large smile. "Well Rachel, We're going to be heading to the auditorium today to listen to Ms. Pillsbury and I sing a song together; as part of the project. It'll be like an example of what I'm talking about, with _emotion." _He nodded to himself. Mercedes chuckled "So it's going to be a mushy love song?" she asked. Before Mr. Schue could answer, Santana decided to chime in with her input "I really don't think Ms. Innocentberry could pull off anything romantic. It's probably something about innocence or something" she shrugged. "If it is a love song, do we gotta sit through it?" Puck asked; he wasn't really interested in seeing two of their teachers being a tad bit 'intimate' on stage. "Look guys, I don't know what song she picked; she wont tell me" He said. "But we're going to sit through it, for the grade; alright?" They nodded. "I think it would be cute Mr. Schue!" Rachel pitched in. "Okay, what songs did everyone pick?" Will asked.

"Blaine and I wanted to do a duet with each other..." Kurt chimed in happily, looking over at his significant other; exchanging telepathic words with just a smile. "We picked 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' by Elvis Presley" Blaine added, rubbing Kurt's knee ever so slightly; as if they were married to each other. "Nice, Nice, Santana?" Will asked. She looked over to Brittany and crossed her arms "Both of us wanted to do a duet" Brittany said. "All about us by t.A.T.u" Santana and Brittany said in unison. Will nodded. "Finn?" Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing you could sing with.. Emotion?" He asked. "I'm sorry.. Mr. Schue, nothing really crossed my mind that I could sing and.. feel.. it" Finn apologized. "Thats okay, Finn, We can find something" At that moment, Emma knocked on the door almost silently. Will turned to look at it; She signaled that she was ready for them. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, then turned back to the Glee kids and clapped his hands together "Well, Ms. Pillsbury is ready for us in the auditorium. Get your things and meet me in there" He said, turning to leave.

Going behind the curtains of the stage, he touched Emma's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. Brad was already at the piano; ready to play, and so were a few band kids. "Ready?" He whispered almost seductively in her ear. She gulped and turned to look at him. "Will I'm nervous, this was supposed to be meant for just me and you" She said furrowing her eyebrows sadly. He looked a bit hurt and gave her a quick hug. "Emma, why didn't you tell me no in the first place?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I just.. thought you'd.. be upset if I told you I wasn't comfortable" She confessed. He shook his head. "Not at all, you want me to cancel?" He asked her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she could hear the students filling in the front row seats already. Shaking her head she looked at him now with determination in her eyes. "No. I need to be strong about this." She said and walked out on the stage, grabbing the lyric sheet for Will. He followed behind her and she handed him the lyrics. He skimmed over a few of the words before Brad began to play for them. "Remember what I said, just join in when you.. feel it" She smiled then took in a deep breath.

"_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How do be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall?  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow" _

Emma looked up at him with her honey innocent eyes as she sang. Her eyes were a bit watery at the beginning and her cheeks were flushed; her heart pounded a million times a second and she felt sick to her stomach with fear that she was going to mess up. Her eyes showed mixed emotions of love and fear; and this is exactly what he was talking about with the kids earlier, _feeling _the song.

"_One step closer..." _

Will sang to the tune, taking a step closer to the love of his life. He reached up and brushed some of the hair out of her face as they stared deeply into each others eyes,

"_I have died everyday" _he sang with her

"_Waiting for you" _Emma added.

They began to pace around the floor as if in a trance.

_(Will:)  
>Darling don't be afraid<em>

_(Both:)_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_thousand more_

_(Will:) _

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

He caressed her cheek sweetly; seriousness imprinted on both of their faces.

_(Emma:)_

_I will be brave_

_(Both:)_

_I will not let anything_

_take away_

_What's standing in front of me._

Her hands ran up to his shoulders; as they pressed foreheads together.

_(Will:)  
>Every breath<em>

_Every hour has come to this._

_(Emma:)  
>One step closer<em>

They took one step once again, their torsos and hips now touching each other; they pretended like they were the only two people in the room. The Glee kids stared at their two teachers in awe, Puckerman was all kinds of wrong, he was actually tearing up; a few of the girls were too. "Are you crying?" Artie whispered to Puck. He looked down at him and glared. "No, I have allergies"

_(Both:)  
>I have died everyday<br>Waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid<br>I have loved you  
>for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Her hands slowly moved up his neck and cupped his cheek gently.

_One step closer._

_(Emma:)_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_(Will:)_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more.._

They drew apart for a few seconds, their hands the only thing connecting them now as they pranced around the stage

_(Both:)  
>And all along I believed<em>

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you_

_for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more.._

Drawing together, she stood on her tippy toes, planting a soft kiss on his trembling lips as Brad stopped playing the piano. She blushed, hearing silence and finally remembering they were being watched by their students. Emma slowly drew back, staring into his eyes. "I love you..." he whispered to her. She smiled, a tear running down her dry cheeks. As she began to laugh a little, sniffling some. Rachel began to clap, then the entire glee kids began to clap. Emma widened her eyes a little and drew away from him blushing. Will's cheeks were red too. "W-well.. that was a great example for what I am talking about!" He smiled and began to clap himself.

The kids began to clear, and Emma was about to walk past Will, but he grabbed her arm to stop her from continuing onward. "Date, tomorrow?" He asked her. She turned to look at him. And nodded. "I'd like that..." she replied, with her signature school girl smile.  
><em><br>_


End file.
